


And Then It Happened…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: And Then It Happened…, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian reflects on his relationship with Justin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then It Happened…

Title: And Then It Happened…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: g…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: soulmatejunkee’s Birthday

Summary: Brian reflects on his relationship with Justin…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**And Then It Happened…**

I run my fingers through his hair, gently kissing his forehead, pulling him in closer to me, already feeling my heart skip a beat. I felt the electricity run through us and knew my life was about to change. There was something about him that pulled on my heartstrings.

I laid him down on my bed, kneeling across his legs, gently brushing up against his plump cock, driving him crazy until he couldn’t hold back any longer. Being so young and innocent he lost control as he shot across my chest and sprayed my new duvet.

Soon he was with me, naming my newborn son, planting himself firmly into my life. Little did I know he was about to become a major part of my future. I never saw it coming but I couldn’t have been happier, although I’ll never admit it. Now he’s so much a part of my life I just couldn’t imagine living without him.

Sure we’ve been to hell and back, mostly because I refused to admit that he belonged right by my side. He was always there helping me find my way and I wouldn’t want it any other way. It was love to me…


End file.
